New Hermione
by Skygirl02
Summary: Hermione comes to Hogwarts with a new look and a new attitude and is in Slytherin and Harry and Ron want to know what happened
1. Chapter 1

New Hermione

Chapter 1

Changes

"Thanks again Narcissa, for taking me in" Hermione said to Narcissa Malfoy

"No problem Hermione" Narcissa replied kindly. Now that Lucius Malfoy was in jail Narcissa could be the kind caring woman she always was. Hermione had come to Malfoy Manor after her parents had died in a car accident last month. Hermione had cut her hair into a bob, and straightened it. Narcissa was now giving Hermione caramel highlights. She waved her wand and there were caramel streaks in Hermione's hair.

Just then, Draco Malfoy walked in and saw Hermione

"I like it" he said "you look amazing"

"Thank you Draco" she said giving him a swift kiss. They had been going out for several months now.

"Hogwarts starts back up soon," Narcissa said "and I got a letter from Dumbledore he has allowed you to transfer to Slytherin." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She did not think she could face Harry and Ron after the accident and staying with their enemy.

****A few weeks later****

Hermione was walking along the Hogwarts Express with Draco. They were looking for a compartment when the compartment next to them slid open and she saw two familiar faces staring back at her

"Hermione? What Happened? And why are you with him?" Ron demanded

A/N Ok here it is let me know if you like it and if I should continue it or if you have and suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

New Hermione

Chapter 2

Explanation and Being Civil

"_Hermione? What Happened? And Why are you with him?" Ron Demanded_

"Well Ron, I've been living with the Malfoy's for about a month now ever since my parents died" Hermione replied

"How come we didn't know about this" Ron replied

"Maybe if you had answered any of her letters you might have known" Draco replied coldly then walked out of the compartment with Hermione.

"You could at least try to be nice," Hermione said "even though I don't want to face them they are still my friends"

"I'll think about it" Draco replied

"Please, at least try" Hermione said and smiled

"Fine but only for you" he said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled then entered their compartment.

A/N Sorry its short but I couldn't decide how the Slytherins should react to Hermione so I put a poll on my page, PLEASE respond to it, I would like to thank whatweareafreaidof for your input and I won't update until I get more reviews so start reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

New Hermione

Chapter 3

The Train Ride

Hermione followed Draco into the compartment. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and a few others were already in the compartment. Blaise, who had came over several times during the summer, gave Hermione a hug and asked her how she was, Pansy smiled at Hermione, she had also come over during the summer. Hermione sat down and told Blaise that she was fine. Draco sat down next to her and smiled at her and she started talking to Blaise and Pansy.

Later that afternoon Harry and Ron came and found Hermione.

"Hey Hermione" Ron started "can we talk?"

"Sure" Hermione responded then followed Harry and Ron to a nearby empty compartment.

"What happened this summer?" Ron asked Hermione

"Well Ron," Hermione said "A few months ago my parents died in a car crash then the Malfoys took me in and I've been living with them ever since." Harry, who had been quiet throughout this exchange, finally spoke up

"We're so sorry 'Mione, why didn't you owl us."

"I couldn't bring myself to" Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes "Please just leave me alone"

"But..." Ron started but Hermione cut him off

"Please go" Hermione pleaded as she choked back sobs. Harry and Ron left and Hermione sat down and cried. She hated shutting out Harry and Ron but she couldn't bring herself to face them, to get their sympathy and constant reminder of her parents.

A bit later Draco came in. He was starting to get worried about her.

"Hermione," he asked as he sat down next to her "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry" she started "it's just hard"

"It's ok" Draco said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried softly. A few minuets later Hermione had stopped crying. She gave Draco a hug and he kissed her, and she kissed back. Then they got up and went back to the Slytherin compartment. Hermione and Draco sat down next to each other.

A/N Ok I hope you like this chapter I didn't know what to write next. If anyone has any ideas let me know and Let me know if you have any ideas on what should happen at Hogwarts let me know what you think and if you have any ideas R&R PLEASE


End file.
